


That I Want You To Stay In

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M, Post DMC 5, Twincest, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, others are mentioned - Freeform, top vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: "Much better." Vergil mumbles, sleep-laden.Dante sighs, tilting his head. "Verge, come on. It's the morning. I have to wake up and do things.""Do it later."(Companion piece with That One Poem or read as standalone. Post DMC5)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	That I Want You To Stay In

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, fluffy and... yeah. Work is really kicking my ass.
> 
> On that note, Happy Valentine's Day!

The first thing Dante wakes up to is the sunlight spilling from the window to their bed. Blearly-eyed, he slowly blinks before humming with content, stretching his muscles before turning on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he allows his body to get used to the mattress. He turns his head to see the clock about to blare out an obnoxious alarm and Dante turns it off.

 _Good morning to you too, world._ Dante attempts to sit up, a soft sigh escaping him when he recalls his mental 'To Do list' for the day. He has to call Trish and Lady to see if they got his gifts through the mail: bouquets of roses, perfumes and makeup for Trish, a customized gun holster for Lady that he asked Rock's help for, and a gift card for both women to use that nearly burned a hole through Dante's wallet. Then he has to thank Morrison for the bourbon he got along with that cellphone Dante initially didn't want to use until Nero called him 'an old man' before asking if Morrison got the brand new tie and cuff links Dante got for him. Then he should call Nero and Kyrie to see if they also got his gift (a set of new clothing for both of them) and tell them to hide the gifts the women bought for them (really, they should not have those things around the kids) before finalizing plans to visit and see how Nero's demon side is doing.

And then go see-

A soft grunt interrupts his thoughts and Dante feels a warm arm around his waist, tugging him before hearing a sigh of relief. Dante fondly smiles, his hand reaching up to brush a part of Vergil's hair from his sleeping face. A part of him silently envies the way Vergil looks in his sleep, maintaining his handsome looks whereas Dante needs a haircut and fading black circles under his eyes.

"Still the same, years later." Dante quietly murmurs, brushing another part of Vergil's hair back. He leans forward, kissing Vergil's cheek. "Sleep well, Verge. I have things to do."

 _Given that I also have to call Patty and see if my gift arrived too._ Dante silently grouches, sitting up as he pries Vergil's arm from his waist. _There is also a very good chance that she's probably going to come here this weekend, so I might have to play suck up to the babes and ask for them to come-_

He suddenly feels Vergil's arm around his waist and his back once again on the bed. Dante swears he hears Vergil hum with content, this time feeling Vergil's face nuzzle against Dante's neck. He feels Vergi's other arm snake and wind around his chest, warming up his body.

"Much better." Vergil mumbles, sleep-laden.

Dante sighs, tilting his head. "Verge, come on. It's the morning. I have to wake up and do things."

"Do it later."

"They're important, you know."

He hears a huff and Vergil's arms tighten. "So are my needs, brother mine."

"Man..." Dante was about to argue, but he feels a gentle bite to his neck. He crooks his neck, finally seeing Vergil's eyes half-lidded, looking at him before resuming his sharp nips across Dante's jaw. "Oh. You're waking up, then?"

"Only to convince you to stay in." Vergil shifts, his hands reaching up to brush over Dante's nipple before groping his chest. Dante softly moans, his mouth parts a bit and Vergil kisses him, deep and slow. He can feel the other's breath against his skin when they part, dark blue eyes silently pleading for him to stay in bed for longer. "A bit more time between us, Dante mine."

"Even if I told you I was going to make breakfast for both of us before cleaning this place up?"

"Yes." Vergil chuckles, amused. "You know how I feel about you getting up before me."

"That's now. Back then, you were the early bird." And Dante would sleep in, wanting that sweet rest he's always wanted. It would take the effort of their Mother and Vergil to wake Dante up by yanking the covers off his bed.

"That was before I realized you were warm." A shift in positions and now Vergil is looming over him, his body pinning Dante's. One of Vergil's hands shift to brush Dante's hair while the other cupping his face. He can feel their rings clinking against each other, a twinkle in the daylight. "And you look beautiful when you sleep."

"Argh." Damn it, Dante can feel his face warm up. He sees the satisfied smirk on Vergil's face at his reaction. "Really? The compliments at this time of the morning? What are you doing to me?"

"You know well what I'm doing." Vergil murmurs, rolling his hips and Dante hums, feeling a familiar hardness grind against his. "And to let you spend all of today worrying about others annoys me."

Dante chuckles, his fingers ghosts Vergil's jawline. His arousal is spiking already. Damn it, Vergil. He knows him too well. He can hear that possessive rumble in Vergil's voice. "You do realize I have a gift for you."

"And what would that be?" Vergil brushes his lips against Dante's while feeling hands trail and grope his sides before he reaches over to get the bottle of lube. "I already have what I want."

"It's called an anniversary gift, asshole." Dante chuckles, closing his eyes to allow Vergil's teeth to mark his neck. He spreads his legs and loosely wraps them around Vergil's waist, hearing a familiar cap pop. "Or did you forget what today is?"

"I am well aware, Dante mine. And loosen your legs." Vergil commands and Dante complies, a sultry grin on his face. "Or else I will do you dry."

"Ha. No. I don't even think my demon would like that." Dante tilts his head, softly moaning when he feels slick digits press inside him. "Be gentle, Verge. I have to look decent when we meet with the women for the double-date tonight." He moans, arching his back when he feels fingers crook inside him, knuckle-deep to meet that area. "Ha _aahh..._ "

"That's not what you were saying to me last night." Vergil purrs, draping one of Dante's legs over his shoulder before kissing his thigh. "I should ask if your hips are fine. If I recall, you asked me to do you rough."

" _Ah_ fuck-"

"To make sure you don't walk properly the next day- didn't you ask me that?"

"Shut up." Dante gasps, feeling three fingers easily enter in him. "Oh fuck _yes._ "

"As I thought." Vergil's voice is low, aroused. His lips brush against his skin, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching him open. His eyes are piercing, daring Dante to look away. "So eager to accept me at this time of the day, Dante mine. Isn't it too early for you to beg?"

Dante barely chuckles, looking up at his twin. "Says the one who wants to fuck me so early in the morning." A soft moan escapes him when he feels the fingers press into his prostate and Dante gasps, " _Ah yes, there..._ "

"So eager." Vergil growls, continuing to finger him as deep as he could.

Dante pants, tightening around the other, trembling with pleasured assault. A few thrusts in and he feels as if he's about to release, biting his lower lips to prevent himself from making too much noise. A whimper escapes from him when Dante feels Vergil's fingers pull from him before feeling the blunt cockhead pressing against his entrance. He wants to say something akin to a smart remark, but one thrust and Dante moans loud, feeling Vergil's dick bury in him. " _Fuck_!"

" **So** good." Vergil groans, letting Dante's leg down from his shoulder. He adjusts, and Dante reciprocates, biting hard to stamp down his moans. "Even from last night, you're still tight."

"Please move." Dante gasps, prying out of marking his twin's neck. He can feel the ring shifting, searing on his skin with every move Vergil makes. He tightens around the other's hard cock, wanting Vergil to move. "God, I will do **anything** if you start moving."

"Does that said anything involve staying here with me for longer?" Vergil asks, brushing Dante's hair back to meet with his flushed, red face.

"You convinced me." Dante attempts to grin, but it morphs to a pleasured gasp when Vergil pulls and harshly pushes back in. " _Ah!_ Even after- fuck, you're so big..." He wraps his arms around him, nails marking his back to steady himself. "Oh God, Verge. Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't do a thing today."

Vergil softly huff, his lips curling with dark intent. "Even with your plans, brother mine?"

"Even with." Dante knows in hindsight, having Vergil have his way doesn't bode well. "Verge-"

"Does it really need to be said?" Vergil kisses Dante's neck, marking dark red marks all over. "I too know what day it is." Darken blue eyes meet Dante's. "And I know what you are going to say. _Je t'aime mon amour."_

A certain poem returns and Dante softly chuckles. He will probably save his cheesy card for later, when they both are fully awake and Dante gives Vergil his gift to him. (It is a handkerchief, embroidered with Vergil's initials on it along with an expensive bottle of red Dante managed to track down.) But for now, there are needs to be sated. "I, too, Vergil. Now..." A flash of eager fire flares in him, wanting to finish where they started. Starting with this. "Do your absolute worst."

The wicked smile with a glint of the familiar demonic blue in Vergil's eyes emerge. "As I plan to, Dante mine." With a harsh crash of their lips, Vergil starts to move.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour or two later that Dante finally noticed the time and sighs. Ah, fuck it, he'll just reheat some waffles he made the day before instead. That earns Vergil's stare. 

"Is something the matter?" Vergil quietly asks, shifting to look down at him. "Was I too hard on you?"

"When is that a thing?" Dante glances up, a teasing smile on his face. "I love it when you fuck me rough. In both ways. No... It's what I wanted to do. Just so you know, I did actually want to make you that English breakfast as a surprise." Dante muses.

"Oh?" Vergil sounds genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. You actually told me it was one of the best things I cooked and I thought why not do it again?"

"Was that what you also going to wake up early for?"

"I was. ...and calling the others before I bug Lady and Trish about that reservation." Dante huffs as he turns on his chest, hugging his pillow. He can afford to be pouty for a little bit. "You convincing me to stay derailed some things."

He can hear a soft laugh from his twin. "That sounds strangely romantic from you, brother mine."

Dante lightly huffs, tightening his hold on his pillow. He has every right to pout; Vergil did mess up what schedule he had planned out for today. "Well, again, it **was.** I was also going to surprise you with my gift to you, too."

"Dante." Vergil sighs. His hands slowly run down Dante's back, causing the mercenary to shiver. "You know you can still give it to me anytime of the day."

Dante gives him a half-hearted glare and turns back to sulk. "I still have things to do, you know."

"Despite it being a weekend?" Vergil's hands run down to trace Dante's sides before feeling himself pulled to the other, greeting his marked skin with a warm body. Dante closes his eyes, trying not to smile when Vergil kisses his neck, working his way up to Dante's warm ears. "Even if I wanted you to stay and have you all to myself?"

"Well..." Dante pauses, knowing that Patty has told him she's spending Valentine's Day with her mother and friends. Trish and Lady have their own plans, as Dante was aware, and so did Nero and Kyrie. The same with Nico, except she's helping by watching the kids while the lovey dovey duo have time to themselves. Morrison- well, Dante is aware that the man is with someone, so he doesn't pry. There's a good chance they got Dante's gifts anyway. "I'll call them tomorrow. For tonight, though-"

"The women can call us when they're ready." Vergil turns him around, kissing his lips. "But now that we're awake-"

"Now you're awake." Dante groans, sitting up. He can feel the mess between his legs and he decides to shower before doing anything else. "Great timing, I guess I have to still make brea... no, it's brunch now, huh?"

"Would you like some help with that?" Vergil's arms slinking and wrapping around his waist. "I promise not to burn the water from the kettle."

"Like I can ever trust you to cook on your own after that." Dante lightly smacks him, feeling Vergil's hand catch his wrist before lacing their fingers together.

"I can do some things fine." His twin states. "I am not this boorish with chores."

"Ugh. Fine. You can help. Just don't try to scorch the waffles to a crisp too." He hears a content hum and Dante feels the mess again, "Ugh. I need a shower first. You too. Don't even think about shirking that off."

"As if I would." Vergil gently bites his neck. "Though it wouldn't be horrible if I joined you, Dante mine? Another round awaits."

God, this insatiable man. But Dante loves him in every way possible. "Not in a single bit." He chuckles, tilting his head to kiss Vergil. "I love you, you possessive prick."

"I, too." Hands grip his waist and Dante can see the glint of desire in Vergil's eyes. "Shall we?"

* * *

(It took a good thirty minutes for them to get washed, among other things before they finally came downstairs to make their food.

Not only did Vergil like Dante's gift, it turns out he got Dante something. The card that accompanied Dante's new wallet and cologne was the best thing he read all day.)


End file.
